lifeafterpeoplefandomcom-20200214-history
New York City
New York City is one of the most recongizable cities in the whole world. It contains some of the worlds most famous buildings such as the Empire State Building, Chrysler Building, Brooklyn Bridge, Wall Street, Statue of Liberty, Times Square and the Roosevelt Island Tramway. But how long can the Big Apple last? 1 day after people: Like the 2003 blackout which plunged the Big Apple into darkness, New York City permanently goes dark as its power grid finally fails. 2 days after people: New York's Subways are starting to fill up with water after the billage pumps lose power. 5 days after people: Methane gas starts to build below the tunnels of Grand Central Terminal due to raw sewage that has flooded New York’s subway system. 1 week after people: Food around the city is rotting in homes and restaurants thus attracting creatures outside of New York into the city. The animals from the Central Park Zoo all escape (save for fish and aquatic invertebrates) 10 days after people: New York's trees are being eaten away by the Asian Long-horned beetle and finally some trees collapse. The San Remo is engulfed in flames due to rags soaked in linseed-oil that spontaneously combust. The fire burns through Central Park causing the Essex House hotel to collapse and the glass on the Time Warner Center to break. 1 month after people: The once urban horses which carried police and passengers around New York are now in search of food. 6 months after people: In Times Square the Ricoh billboard is still lit up. It is powered by the sun and by the wind. But this sign still can't shine forever. 1 year after people: Most buildings in New York are doing well but soon they will start to corrode and rust. 3 years after people: The Ricoh sign in Times Square finally gives out as the light bulbs aren't replaced. 5 years after people: At Central Park shrubs and bushes now grow where grass was. 7 years after people: Trees and vines are growing all over the 9/11 Museum pavillion. Due to the fire damage it recieved the Monument to Civilization collapses during a windstorm. 10 years after people: At the Rockefeller Center the ice rink is noe a flowerbed while the statue looking over the flowerbed still shines in gold but soon the thin gold paint on the statue will peel away leaving a bronze statue left. The methane that has been seeping into the MetLife Building from the flooded subways finally ignites and results in a large explosion at the buildings base. 20 years after people: Most of New York's skyscrapers now begin to lose glass from their framework allowing seeds to enter and grow inside the building. 25 years after people: In the American Museum of Natural History, the dinosaur skeletons are collapsing as they are taken over by pyrite. 30 years after people: The 9/11 Museum is flooded. 35 years after people: Over at Long Island the houses there have disappeared. 50 years after people: On the Chrysler Building the gargoyles fall from the building. Terminal 3 at the John F. Kennedy Airport collapses. Due to a lightning strike the upper floors of One World Trade Center catch fire and burn for several days before being extinguished by a heavy rain. 60 years after people: The Museum of Modern Art collapses during a fire. 100 years after people: Ulysses S. Grant's Tomb still stands but the London Plane Trees are starting to invade the building where he rests. The roads of the city's suspension bridges such as the Brooklyn Bridge, Manhattan Bridge, George Washington Bridge, and Williamsburg Bridge all collapse due to weakened cables. The weakened cables of the Roosevelt Island Tramway also give way and collapse. Buildings begin to fall in New York City. The weight of its spire causes 4 Times Square to collapse, damaging One Times Square. Due to water damage, the buildings of Co-Op City collapse during a nor'easter. Terminal 5 at the John F. Kennedy Airport collapses. The San Remo falls due to fire damage. The fire damaged and corroded steel frame of the Time Warner Centre is blown over during a strong windstorm. Yankee Stadium collapses during a blizzard. The Nintendo World Store collapses due to plant and water damage, In nearby East Rutherford, New Jersey, MetLife Stadium collapses from structural failure caused by constant freeze thaw cycles. 120 years after people: Madison Square Garden collapses due to a heavy snowfall and rusted roof supports. 125 years after people: The roof of the NYPD Headquarters gives out and the building collapses. 140 years after people: The Metropolitan Museum of Art collapses after the nearby Jaqueline Kennedy Onassis resevoir floods the museum. 150 years after people: The plants of Central Park is taking over the city. The descendants of New York City's cats now live in the vertical ecosystems that have formed in abandoned skyscrapers and have become the apex predators of the abandoned skyscrapers. The subways finally collapse leaving massive fissures in the metal canyons of New York. While because of the subways collapse, Wall Street finally gives way leaving 40 Wall Street still standing. One Times Square collapses into one of the exposed subway tunnels. The upper section of the MetLife Building falls on top of Grand Central Terminal destroying Grand Central Terminal's roof and interior; despite this assualt, Grand Central Terminal's four exterior walls survive. The control tower at the John F. Kennedy Airport collapses into Terminal 4. The buildings Three and Four World Trade Centers collapse. The era of collapses continues as the Bank of America Tower, Tower Verre, the World Financial Centre, the Metropolitian Life Tower, and the Flatiron Building all fall. 175 years after people. The four pillars holding up the Citigroup Center have become too weak to support the building and it collapses. Meanwhile the United Nations Headquarters collapses into the East River due to flooding destroying the building's foundational columns. 200 years after people: Most of New York's buildings collapse now. The Empire State Building, Chrysler Building, 40 Wall Street and Two World Trade Center all collapse leaving New York's skyline no more. 250 years after people: The Woolworth Building and Radio City Music Hall collapse. 275 years after people: The New York Public Library roof collapses destroying whatever remained inside the building. 300 years after people: The last skyscraper standing in what was once New York City, One World Trade Center, finally collapses. The Statue of Liberty finally gives way but her remains might survive buried under layers of mud below the sea. 450 years after people: The Solomon R. Guggenheim Museum collapses during a 3.4 earthquake. 1000 years after people: New York's roads are now rivers where taxi cabs once were. 2000 years after people: Times Square has changed completely and is now unrecognizable, it has become a meadow with trees and a river flowing through it. 4000 years after people: The Wall Street Bull still survives, even after all of New York City's other icons have long disappeared. Because it is made of bronze, the bull will continue to endure and is one of the last indicators that New York City ever existed. 10,000 years after people: The descendants of New York's horses have survived. But the only evidence of New York left is the Federal Reserve Bank where the gold bars now lie underwater still in there safe behind steel bars. These gold bars could last forever. Category:New York City Category:Cities Category:United States